1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a two-way valve for a fuel tank for a small boat.
2. Description of Background Art
A small boat is known that includes an interior space defined by a hull and a deck, which contains an engine, a fuel tank for the engine, and a duct (105) for aerating the interior space to the outside. Such a small boat includes one end of the duct (105) that is attached to the wall surface of the deck with a mount member (104). See, for example, see FIG. 8 of JP-A No. 2004-98946.
Another type of small boat is known that includes a breather hose (64) of the fuel tank connected to a fuel supply port member (62) so as to be open to the atmosphere through a breath hole (72b) formed in a fuel supply cap (65). See, for example, see FIGS. 4 and 5 of JP-A No. 2003-137169.
Another related art discloses a two-way valve (13) combined with two check valves in a vent passage (7) between a fuel tank (T) and a canister (C). See, for example, JP-A No. H5-338449.
In the small boat disclosed in JP-A No. 2003-137169, the breather hose (64) of the fuel tank is constantly opened to the atmosphere through the breath hole (72b), which may undesirably cause the fuel vapor generated in the fuel tank to be increasingly discharged to the atmosphere.
Generally in the aforementioned small boat, the two-way valve disposed in the breather hose of the fuel tank is attached to the wall surface of the deck with a bracket, and the mount pipe for the tube which opens the two-way valve outside the deck is directly attached to the wall surface of the deck.
The above-structured boat requires the hole for mounting the bracket or for the mount pipe to be formed in the deck, which may deteriorate the mountability of the two-way valve. Such a hole may further deteriorate the strength of the deck unnecessarily.